musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Jon Bon Jovi
Jon Bon Jovi (born John Francis Bongiovi, Jr.; March 2, 1962) is an American musician, singer, songwriter, and actor, best known as the founder, occasional rhythm guitarist, and lead singer of rock band Bon Jovi, which was named after him. Throughout his career, he has released two solo albums and eleven studio albums with his band, which to date have sold over 120 million albums worldwide. Тhe band was declared the second richest band for 2011, behind U2, earning an approximate $125 million income. In addition, Jon Bon Jovi is one of the majority-owners of the Philadelphia Soul, a team playing in the Arena Football League. In 2010, President Barack Obama named Jon Bon Jovi to the White House Council for Community Solutions. As a solo artist, Bon Jovi has received numerous awards for his work, including a Golden Globe and an Academy Award nomination for his solo hit, "Blaze of Glory". He was awarded an honorary Doctorate of Humanities from Monmouth University in 2001. He campaigned for Al Gore in the 2000 Presidential election, John Kerry in the 2004 Presidential election, and Barack Obama in the 2008 Presidential election. He was ranked 31st in the Hit Parader's top Metal vocalists of All Time. Early life Jon Bon Jovi was born John Francis Bongiovi, Jr. in Perth Amboy, New Jersey, the son of two former Marines, barber John Francis Bongiovi, Sr. and Playboy Bunny turned florist Carol Sharkey.He has two brothers, Anthony and Matthew.His father was of Italian (from Sciacca, Sicily) and Slovak ancestry and his mother is of German and Russian descent.He has stated that he is a blood relative of singer Frank Sinatra.Bon Jovi was raised Catholic.He spent summers in Erie, Pennsylvania, with his grandparents, and sold newspapers.As a child, John attended St. Joseph High School, in Metuchen, New Jersey, during his freshman and sophomore years.He later transferred to Sayreville War Memorial High School in Parlin, New Jersey. John spent most of his adolescence skipping school to opt for music activities instead, and ended up playing in local bands with friends and his cousin Tony Bongiovi, who owned the then famous New York recording studio, The Power Station. As a result, his academic records displayed poor grades. By the time he was 16, John Bongiovi was playing clubs. It was not long before he joined up with keyboardist David Bryan (real name: David Bryan Rashbaum), who played with him in a ten-piece rhythm and blues band called Atlantic City Expressway. John also performed with bands called The Rest, The Lechers and John Bongiovi and the Wild Ones. When he was seventeen, Jon Bon Jovi was working sweeping floors at his cousin Tony Bongiovi's recording studio. In 1980, when Meco was there recording Christmas in the Stars: The Star Wars Christmas Album, Tony Bongiovi recommended him for the song "R2-D2 We Wish You A Merry Christmas". This became his first professional recording (credited as John Bongiovi). During 1983 Jon Bon Jovi joined Scandal as a rhythm guitarist (briefly). He also appears during a demo recording of music video for Scandal's 1983 single "Love's Got A Line On You" which reached #59 in US. Career Personal life Discography Solo albums * The Power Station Years. (1978* - 1983) * Blaze of Glory. (1990) * Destination Amywhere (1997) Category:1962 births Category:Rock artists Category:Hard rock artists Category:Heavy metal artists Category:Island Records artists Category:Mercury Records artists Category:Bon Jovi Category:Lead singers Category:Male lead singers Category:Guitarists Category:Country rock artists Category:Musicians from New Jersey Category:Glam metal artists Category:Actors Category:Film actors Category:Television actors Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Songwriters Hall of Fame Category:Tenors